


Softie

by schreibenzi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreibenzi/pseuds/schreibenzi
Summary: Prompt: Boysquad walking in on Davenzi being all cute and cuddling and teasing Matteo (playfully) about being such a softie around David





	Softie

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is the first fic im publishing on here in years lmao 
> 
> based on a prompt from tumblr
> 
> feel free to follow me there im @schreibenzi 
> 
> ik i tagged this canon trans character and its not mentioned but sh i love that we get to say that at all
> 
> also carlos is in fact there but idk what his character tag is lol

It's 1pm, barely even morning for a boy who sleeps until 3 on a daily basis. Even more so when he'd been awake until sunrise, silently looking over at his boyfriend as the TV illuminated his face in a way that sharpened every angle and cast the most perfect shadows. 

It's 1pm when they walk in on Matteo, curled around David, his head resting against his neck and his arms around him as though he might disappear if the hold isn't tight enough. 

It's kind of Matteo's fault, since David said they should go to bed but he was dragged down to lay on the couch, both of them too lazy and comfortable to think of moving the ten or so steps to Matteo's door. 

The boys look on, unable to tell who's leg is who's by how intwined they are, not knowing if they've even been noticed. 

It's only after the clearing of a throat, who's it is remaining a mystery even to them, that there's any reaction. David is the first to open his eyes, looking at them, not saying a word. It takes a few seconds for him to realise what's happening, and he groggily tries to wake Matteo up, but the arms around his stomach tighten. 

"Should we go?" That was clearly Jonas, and it's as though the sound of his voice finally snaps the tension, and David begins to laugh along with them. The jostling movement of his shoulders shakes Matteo awake, and he looks over as he sees Matteo's sleep glazed eyes clear, a blush staining his cheeks to rival David's own. 

Matteo doesn't even think to let go of David; neither thinks of moving now, it's too late. The boys find seats around them, wary and unsure, still not quite used to seeing Matteo like this, even if it's been months. It's not the first time this has happened either, but it's the first time they haven't left quick enough to not be seen. 

There's a twinkle in Jonas's eyes as he throws himself down on a beanbag by the couch, limbs everywhere in a way that's just a bit too casual. "Luigi!" he begins, far too loud in the quiet room, "I didn't think you had this in you!" 

"Wha-?' comes the mumbled response, his face hidden behind David, half buried in his jumper. "Well, you know, the ability to be such a softie." And there's laughs then, one from David too, the traitor. Matteo leans his chin on David's shoulder, looking at each of them in turn. Neither have moved, not seeing the point anymore, if it was too late earlier, it's far too late now.

"I'm not a softie" he says with a scoff, throat dry and voice deep with sleep. 

"It takes a brave man to claim that whilst clinging to his boyfriend like some sort of koala." It was Abdi, that time. Amused, bit not mocking, not like Matteo even now fears it could be. Those fears will probably never go away. But right now, he gives a disbelieving laugh. 

Brilliant, this has turned into some form of three against two. Not that David is giving much input right now, choosing instead to just watch and smile. It's that smile that Matteo loves, the one he feels so proud to see, with more gum than teeth. It's the one Matteo first fell in love with, way back before everything began, before he knew he could love him and be loved back. It had taken them a while to get here, three weeks apart, a date by the lake to make up for the last one, and then they're making up for it with the promise of forever. 

It's why the boys don't push too hard with the jokes. It's been a while, a few months, but they don't want to bring it up. So they tease, and they watch as Matteo and David finally move apart, but stay close enough to touch. 

They're not used to it, even now, because Matteo was so quiet, so subdued, for so long that they can't quite piece together this boy with the old one. But they're happy to see it, because this Matteo is in love, and he's a "softie for definite, look at him he's blushing! Look!! They're holding hands now awwwww"

They'd easily go through this awkward situation a million times over if it meant they stayed happy.


End file.
